One in a Million
by nearlybandoms
Summary: Kyra Farrin is an orphan from the streets of Harrenhal who manages to escape being a prisoner in her own home. Once she escapes she only wants one thing, to become a member of the Night's Watch, something that everyone tells her she cannot be. Kyra discovers a way to achieve what she wants but the cost of her actions may overshadow her initial idea of being a watcher on the Wall.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Are you insane?" Those were the first words to come from anyone's lips once I had told them of my aspirations. "There's never been a woman in the Night's Watch. You aren't cut out for the violence, much less the cold." The brawny man who sat across the table from myself in a dingy old pub halfway from King's Landing to Winterfell guffawed. Anger flared in my chest just at the sight of the old man. He had greying hair that sat messily on top of his square head and an equally as colorless beard to go along with it. He had wrinkles and frown lines etched into his skin.

"I could do it. I've endured worse." I defended myself putting some coins into the small pile that had accumulated on the table between us. I wasn't usually one for gambling but I was in desperate need to double my current wealth if I wanted to survive long enough to even make it to Winterfell.

"What could a privileged girl like you ever endure that's worse than fighting bands of Wildlings or subzero temperatures for hours on end. Did you tear your petticoat?" He teased raising his voice an octave or two toward the end just to mock me. His small group of followers that also joined in on this game of dice let out a round of hearty chuckles. I had to resist the urge to punch each of them square in the jaw.

I simply ignored their teasing and picked up the dice once it was my turn to roll. I sent a silent prayer to the old gods and the new as I released the dice from my grip. They rolled for a second before landing on precisely the numbers I had prayed for. I stood from my chair, causing a screech to echo around the practically empty. I started to reach for the gold on the table, which was rightfully won by myself. The old man with greying hair and angry features stood as well and unsheathed a dagger from his belt. I stared at the sharpened edge of the blade, which was pointed directly at my face. "You don't scare me." I said simply adding a slight lilt to my voice.

"Why's that, little girl?" He asked trying to sound intimidating. I leant back from the table so my face was no longer in danger of coming in contact with the dagger. I let a small smirk grace my features but quickly replaced it with one of defeat.

"I guess you got me." I sighed. "You called my bluff. I'm actually quite frightened." I shrugged moving my hand to my waist. He seemed to take a fair amount of delight in my statement. Unfortunately for him it was completely untrue. He dropped his dagger a bit but still kept it raised above the pile of gold in case I tried to take it. One of his friends started to pick the pieces up off the table and place them in a coin purse. The man started to turn his attention from me to his friend that was handling the money. I took this time to unsheathe my sword from the sheath on my hip. That was definitely something they weren't expecting. My black, fur lined cloak that once belonged to my father did an excellent job of hiding the silver blade which was also passed down to me. I used the face of the sword to knock the dagger out of his hand with ease then expertly cut the fabric of the coin purse causing the coins to spill on the floor in one fluid motion. The man went to collect the coins from the floor but I pointed the end of my sword at his nose, causing him to resign from his work. I sheathed my sword once more and picked the money off the floor, transferring it to my own coin purse. The three men stared at me with amazement.

"Who the hell are you?" The third man who had basically remained silent the entire game finally spoke

"I am Kyra Farrin of Harrenhal." I said to the amazement of the three men. People who were raised in Harrenhal very rarely ever escaped or even lived long enough to formulate any kind of plan for escape, especially living in the villages as I did. Both my parents were taken and tortured for information. Luckily my father had taught me the art of sword fighting so I could defend myself if anyone ever tried to take me. I had managed not to be chosen in any of the random selections that took place every day. I had grown up on the street, however. Living on the streets of the most dangerous city in all of Westeros gave me a thick skin and I learned very quickly how to defend myself.

The three men quivering in front of me didn't say another word so I simply turned on my heel and walked out of the pub. I found my horse tied to a post outside the small building. I petted the mare's brown and white muzzle a few times before walking around and climbing on the saddle. I kicked the horse one time indicating for her to go. She stayed still. "Valkyrie." I said softly rubbing her neck. I kicked her again hoping she would move forward. She still wouldn't move. "Valkyrie, go." I urged sternly. Seconds later a figure came crawling out of the dark. It was a grey and white wolf with eyes that glowed in the dark. It was larger than a wolf though, it was almost as big as Valkyrie, my horse. It walked very slowly, almost as if it was stalking us. I yanked backward on Valkyrie's reins slowly. She finally responded and started to back up. With ever step backward we took the wolf seemed to take two toward us. When the wolf was a mere five feet in front of us I yanked harshly against the reins and we started sprinting off in the other direction. The wolf started following us and fear started filling my veins. This wasn't any beast I'd ever faced before. I didn't even know what it was exactly besides a goliath wolf. We were still running when I heard a second set of hooves following us.

"Grey Wind!" a loud and strong voice called over the stomping of hooves and rushing of the wind.

I looked behind me and saw the wolf had stopped running and was now trotting over to see a man on another horse. The man had chocolate colored curls and similarly colored stubble lining his angular jaw. He was dressed in silver armor and a brown fur cloak. The wolf now looked perfectly non-threatening and just like a typical house pet. I turned Valkyrie around and she slowly started trotting toward them.

"Hello. I'm sorry about Grey Wind. I swear he's typically very friendly." The man apologized getting down from his horse and reassuringly petting the wolf's head.

"It's fine, he just startled us a little bit." I tried to laugh it off but I was still shaken. I hopped off Valkyrie's back and cautiously approached the armor-clad figure and the animal.

"My name is Robb Stark of Winterfell. I think Grey Wind must have mistaken you for a Lannister soldier. I sincerely apologize." He said with an honest tone lacing his words. I had heard the name Stark before. I had been on the Kings Road for about a month and I had stopped in various pubs and taverns. People talk and news travels fast. Lord Eddard stark was the hand of the king but he was brutally murdered by Joffrey Baratheon. Robb Stark is his son and he was leading a revolution against the Iron Throne and had declared the North's independence from the Seven Kingdoms. That took some serious courage to stand up for what you believe in, especially in doing something like that. I admired that greatly.

"I'm Kyra Farrin of Harrenhal." I introduced myself as well.

"You're a long way from home." Robb observed. I nodded in response.

"I'm just trying to get as far away form Harrenhal as humanly possible." I chuckled lightly, trying to turn this into not as serious of a topic.

"Do you need a place to stay? We have a camp set up nearby. It's full of rowdy, obnoxious soldiers but it's nice enough I suppose." He offered.

"You don't need to do that." I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"It's the least I could do after my wolf almost attacked you." He smiled kindly. I thought for a second and nodded in acceptance. "Great, follow me on you're horse. It's only about a mile away."

I nodded and climbed on Valkyrie's back. We followed Robb on his horse side by side for a while before finding a camp full of red tents. There were few men wandering around the grounds. It was either very late at night or early in the morning. I had lost track of the time while I was in that dingy old pub.

We dismounted our horses in front of the largest tent and Robb let me tie Valkyrie with his horse. I followed him into the tent and found a large table with a map spread out over it and several markers in different locations. There was a bed in the corner with a fur blanket draped over the end. There was another man in the tent, leaning over the map.

"Theon." Robb called to the man. The man's face craned up to look at Robb and I standing in the entryway.

"Lord Stark. Who's this?" He addressed his King then turned his attention to me.

"I'm Kyra Farrin of Harrenhal." I introduced myself for the third time that evening.

"Theon Greyjoy." He said with a slight smile.

"Grey Wind nearly attacked Miss Farrin so I offered her a spare tent for the night." Robb informed Theon. "Can you please escort Kyra to a spare tent?" Theon nodded and exited the tent. I started to follow after him. "Come back here in the morning for breakfast, okay?" Robb said catching my arm so I turned around. I nodded and smiled. This was some of the first compassion I'd received in months. I felt several pairs of eyes drifting toward me as I walked beside Theon to the spare tent.

"Don't mind them. You're the first woman some of them have seen in a while apart from nurses and… hired women." Theon said shyly. We walked in silence practically the whole way.

"This is your tent for the night. My tent is right there if you need anything." Theon said when we stopped in front of a tent. He gestured to the one to the left of the spare.

"Goodnight, Theon." I said walking into the tent he had appointed me to.

"Goodnight, my lady." He said turning to walk away.

"I'm not a lady." I said simply. I never understood why people automatically resort to calling me 'lady'. I was in no way highborn.

"My apologies. I assumed you were highborn what with your fancy sword and cloak and the fact that you are travelling alone with a horse." He said nodding toward my sword.

"The cloak and the sword were my father's. He passed them down to me and I managed to scrape together enough money for a horse." I explained simply.

"I apologize." Theon reitterated looking sheepishly at his boots.

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. It is, however, just Kyra." I said with a small smile. I didn't want him to feel bad for his misconception of me.

He looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Okay, well, goodnight Kyra."

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my new story. This is only my second or third fan fiction that I've uploaded to this website so if you want to see more of this story please review/follow/favorite or anything like that. It really lets me know if y'all are enjoying the story and if you want me to continue it. I have the second chapter written so if people like the story I'll upload that as soon as I can. Again thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-xlovelylunax**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a bugle. I sat up on the cot that had been given to me for the night and stretched. I yawned and rubbed some sleep out of the corner of my eye. I swung my legs over the side of the cot and walked over to the table that had a small hand mirror on top of it along with a brush. Someone must have put them there during the night. That should creep me out but for some reason it didn't. I brushed through my dark brown, wavy locks. I braided part of my hair and pinned it up. I took my cloak and swung it over my shoulders to cover my dark brown, corseted top with laces near the collar, black pants and brown knee-high boots. I strapped my sword to my hip, feeling the reassuring weight around my waist. I suddenly remembered Robb's invitation to have breakfast in his tent.

I exited my tent and felt the early morning sun shining against my face. This time there were thousands of men out an about the camp and I felt like every pair of eyes was on me. I quickly found my way to Robb's tent and pulled back to curtain that was the entryway. I found Robb sitting around the table, which once was covered by a map along with Theon and a red haired woman. From what I've heard this was most likely Robb's mother, Catelyn Stark. Grey Wind was curled up at his master's feet sleeping soundly.

"Morning Kyra." Robb smiled gesturing for me to sit. I sat next to Theon, who looked rather pleased with my presence next to him.

"Mother, this is Kyra Farrin. She is a traveller from Harrenhal who was riding through the woods last night. Grey Wind must've mistaken her for a Lannister solider and tried to attack her and her horse. I offered her a tent for the night. Kyra where will you be travelling to after today?" Robb asked turning his attention toward me.

"I'm headed North." I said simply. I didn't want these people to view me as a joke especially with Robb being the proclaimed King in the North. However, something inside me was nagging me to simply tell them. Maybe they would be different. Maybe they would support what I was trying to do.

"How North?" Catelyn asked.

I hesitated for a second before speaking even though I wasn't positive I was making the right choice in telling them. "I was thinking the Wall." Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Why the Wall?" Robb asked setting down his utensils.

"I wanted to join the Night's Watch, perhaps." I said cautiously, glancing down at the table sheepishly. Three very different looks flashed over everyone's faces. A look of slight disgust over Catelyn's, a look of fond nostalgia over Robb's and an inquisitive look overtaking Theon's face. I had a feeling that all three of these reactions stemmed from one common source.

"There's never been a woman in the Night's Watch." Catelyn said simply. I was unable to decipher what she was thinking.

"I think that's just because no woman has ever tried hard enough." I said confidently. There was a silence for a moment or so.

"I think you should try it." Robb said cutting through the silence. My face whipped around to look at his.

"Really?" I asked with a raised brow.

Robb nodded in response. "You seem strong enough, brave enough, tough enough. You've travelled all the way from Harrenhal on your own. Hell, the fact that you survived in Harrenhal is a reason in itself to admit you. I think you can handle it."

"Thank you, my lord." I said trying to hide a blush that was threatening to creep it's way onto my features. We finished eating breakfast and soon enough it was time for me to depart.

"You should send a raven when you reach the Wall to let us know that you have arrived safely." Robb said as I was climbing on Valkyrie's saddle.

"I'll make sure to do that. Thank you for your hospitality, King Stark." I said making sure to address him as King. I wanted him to know that I supported his claim to the throne of the North and his rebellion against the Seven Kingdoms.

"It's no problem. If you ever find yourself in Winterfell come and visit the castle. I hope to have returned home by then." He smiled helping me untie Valkyrie from the post outside his tent.

"I'll make sure to do that as well. Goodbye for now, Robb." I smiled back at him.

"Goodbye, Kyra." He returned. I gave Valkyrie a small kick urging her on. I looked back once I had gone about a hundred feet away and saw Grey Wind had joined his master and was sitting obediently next to him. I was going to miss the hospitality provided to me by these people who less than a day ago were complete strangers to me. Once we trotted a substantial distance away from the camp site I kicked Valkyrie once more and gripped her reins tighter as she started to sprint North.

Several hours later it was around noon and I had decided to stop for a while to let Valkyrie rest. I sat on a tree stump with my elbows leaning on my knees. I ate an apple that was part of a large spread of food that the Starks had given me for my journey.

Valkyrie was grazing a bit in a clearing of the forest we were riding through. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the snapping of a tree branch come from behind me. I dropped the apple in the dirt as my hand went immediately to my sword. I unsheathed the steel from the worn leather sheath and got into defensive position. I started moving toward the clearing where Valkyrie was still eating the green grass. A figure emerged from the underbrush. It was a small child covered in soot and dirt with tangled hair and a fur lined hat. The child looked frightened and alone. I sheathed my sword, thinking they could do me no harm. I squatted down so I was closer to his height.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. The boy didn't say anything. He simply stood there and looked straight at me. "Are you alone?" The small boy nodded. "Where did you come from?" He pointed back into the thick forest. "Do you need me to take you back?" The boy shook his head violently. "Why not? Won't your parents be worried about you?" The boy didn't say anything. "Are you sure? I can bring you home on my horse and…" I offered turning around just in time to see an arrow flying directly toward my shoulder. My reflexes caused me to duck and roll out of the way. I looked up at the mountainside and saw a man dressed in a fur coat with a hood pulled up over his ears. He held a bow with another arrow notched and ready to be shot at me. I started running to Valkyrie in a zig-zagging pattern as to avoid getting an arrow in the back. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows off Valkyrie's back and notched one, aiming it toward the man standing on the hill. I released the bowstring and sent the arrow flying toward him. From what I could tell it grazed his leg as he started to limp as he ran. I typically fought with a sword, as it was what I was trained the most in. I had just picked up the art of archery a few days after leaving Harrenhal.

I shot again and this time managed to sink an arrow into his thigh. He collapsed on the ground in pain but not before letting an arrow fly in my direction. This one managed to graze my shoulder. Actually, it was a lot deeper than a graze. I inhaled a sharp breath and hunched down, grasping my arm in pain. I felt something light land on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw the little boy, totally unharmed. He stood as tall as me even when I was kneeling on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked putting his safety above mine. He nodded softly.

"Are you okay?" He spoke softly. These seemed to be the first words he'd spoken in a long time. I nodded.

"Just a little cut is all." I said trying to sound reassuring. Seconds later there was a snapping of more twigs from the forest. I turned and saw a woman standing on the edge of the clearing with a look of relief flooding her features. That expression soon contorted into one of anger. She started marching into the clearing straight toward us and I moved instinctively in front of the small boy.

"What are you doing with my son?" She thundered stomping over to us. I stood, shaking and still grasping my arm.

"Nothing, I swear it. I simply found him in the woods and I offered to escort him back to wherever he came from but he said now. We were attacked but I think he's okay. He appears uninjured to me." I said quickly hoping she wouldn't do anything rash.

She appeared to be mulling something over for a minute before she spoke again. "I believe you." She turned her attention to the young boy and quickly pushed past me to embrace him. "Darolf, are you okay?" The boy nodded. They talked for a few minutes while I walked over to Valkyrie and brought out some bandage wrap that I had stashed in her saddlebag. I took off my cloak and slung it over her back. I pulled my arm out of the sleeve and examined the wound. Blood surrounded the cut. It was fairly deep but it was a short cut. I assumed it would be okay. I would have to see a Maester sooner or later. It depended on when I reached a keep.

"Do you need some help? I know a little bit about healing. It's the least I can do for protecting my son." The woman asked walking over to me with Darlof trailing close behind. I nodded and handed her the wool I was wrapping tightly around my bicep. "My name is Birwyn, by the way."

"I'm Kyra Farrin. I've never heard a name yours before. I like it. Where are you from?" I inquired watching her carefully wrap my wound.

"Beyond the wall." She said simply.

"Beyond the wall. What's it like there? How did you get over the wall?" I asked with my interest suddenly sparked.

"It was great being a part of the Free Folk. There's no one there to tell you what to do and no one that you are obligated for follow." She said fondly. She finished wrapping my wound.

"Why did you leave if you liked it so much?" I raised a brow at her.

"It's getting dangerous out there with winter coming. It's no place for children." She explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I plan on travelling to the wall to try to join the Night's Watch." I explained. Birwyn had a look of distaste flash over her face. I'm guessing the Free Folk didn't like the Night's Watch too much.

She handed me back the wool and I stored it in Valkyrie's saddlebag again. I pulled my sleeve and cloak back on and waited for her to say something. "If you do join the crows, Kyra, take care when wandering beyond the wall. Things are happening in the North, dangerous things."

 **A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading. I decided to update the story because I got some positive feedback from y'all and I'm really dedicated to this story so expect at least somewhat frequent updates. It would mean a lot if you would review or follow or favorite this story and all that. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **\- xlovelylunax**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later I arrived at Winterfell. It was a lovely place, despite how cold it was. The guard was welcoming; unlike every other hold I had visited on my journey. I arrived early in the morning when the sun was just starting to peek over the mountains. The chill in the air was something foreign to me but something I was going to have to get used to. I dismounted from Valkyrie's saddle and brought her up to the gate.

"Welcome to Winterfell, traveller." A guard said as I approached the gates. They had symbol of the Stark house direwolf emblazoned on their armor and several flags hung over the walls bearing the same sigil as well. "What is your business at the keep?"

"I have endured a long journey that has not yet come to an end. I have encountered Robb Stark and his forces a few weeks ago. I was welcomed into their camp as a guest and Robb informed me that if I was ever in Winterfell that I should stop at the castle and I would be welcomed." I recited what I had been practicing I was going to say to the guard.

The guard went over to another and they talked for a minute. "Stay here for a minute. We shall inform the court of your arrival." I nodded and waited patiently for their return. In a few minutes they returned with a man who was bald and wore grey robes. He must be the Maester of Winterfell.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Kyra Farrin of Harrenhal." The man said kindly.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, scrunching my brow together.

"Robb sent a raven a few weeks ago informing us that if you should ever visit Winterfell to invite you in as a guest of House Stark." He informed me. I smiled to myself.

"Well…. that's me." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Bring your horse. We will keep her in the stables along with the rest of the horses belonging to the Starks." He said gesturing for me to follow him inside the gates. I pulled on Valkyrie's reins and felt her move, following my lead. Once we were inside the wall I handed Valkyrie's reins to a stable boy who took her and promised to take good care of her.

I followed the man, who I discovered to be Maester Luwin, into the castle where he presented me to the Starks who were still present in Winterfell. "My name is Kyra Farrin of Harrenhal." I said once it was my time to introduce myself to them, them being Bran and Rickon.

"It is a pleasure to host you at our castle, my lady." Bran said seriously, sounding way too mature for his age. He seems to have really taken on a role of leadership since Robb left Winterfell to fight in the War of the Five Kings.

"Thank you, my lord." I curtsied slightly. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

"All of the castle's resources will be at your disposal for the duration of your stay." Maester Luwin added.

"Thank you. I think my stay at this castle will be a short one for I am not through with my journey yet. However, I appreciate your kindness and hospitality greatly." I said with all the sincerity I could lace into my tone.

"Of course, any friend of Robb's is a friend of the entire Stark house." Bran smiled politely. I returned the smile and curtsied again.

"Let us know if you require anything." Luwin said before turning on his heel and walking toward the entrance of the castle.

"Actually, there is one thing." I said quickly before he could leave.

"What is it?" He asked turning around and listening intently.

"You are the Maester so you're the healer in Winterfell, correct?" I asked trying to sound educated on the subject.

"Yes. It there something you are worried about?"

"There's a wound on my arm that has gone untreated for a while. I was wondering if you could take a look at it."

"Of course. Follow me." He said gesturing for me to walk after him. We walked up a set of stairs and into a sort of study. There were wall-length and ceiling-tall bookcases against four walls. Each shelve was full to capacity with books. There was a desk sitting in the middle of the room with some lit candles in the corner. Luwin opened the lid of a box sitting on the desk, revealing some medical supplies. I pulled off my cloak and pulled my arm out of the sleeve. He started examining the cut, making _hmph_ noises every now and then.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, suddenly very concerned. My heart started racing faster and faster.

"It's a good thing you got here when you did. The wound has not been properly treated and requires some stitching. It's on the verge of infection but luckily we can counteract that. It is going to leave a scar, however." He informed me taking some gauze and turpentine and cleaning the cut.

"Thank you, Maester Luwin." I said no knowing what else to say. What do you say to someone who just possibly saved one of your limbs?

"It's no problem. If you require anything else just let us know." He said kindly, putting everything away after he had properly tended to the wound and wrapped it in wool.

"I will." I said as I exited the room. I went and found the room that they had appointed me to. From the looks of it, this room used to belong to someone. It had some personal things strewn about that wouldn't typically be found in a guest room. It seemed to belong to a man. Surely it wasn't Robb's room. Who else lived, or once lived, at this castle that could have inhabited the room?

I pondered for a while longer. The room had an excellent view of outside the walls of the castle and the countryside of Winterfell. Flocks of sheep grazed on the green grass. It was beautiful, unlike the scenery that I had grown up becoming accustomed to. Everything in Harrenhal was black or shades of grey and there was no color. Everything seemed to be covered in ash and dirt. I hated it there. Winterfell was a welcome relief from that. I was drawn from my thoughts when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. The door swung open to reveal Bran being carried by Hodor walking slowly into the room.

"Hello, my lady." He addressed me. Hodor set him on the bed and exited the room.

"Hello, Lord Stark. What can I help you with?" I asked turning on the windowsill so I could face him.

"I was just thinking about something you said earlier." He said. "You said you have travelled from Harrenhal. That's a far journey north. You also said that you weren't through with your journey. I assume you mean to be travelling north again but the only thing north of here is the Wall. Is that where you intend to travel?" He inquired.

"Yes. I wish to join the Night's Watch. With winter coming I'm guessing they may be open to accept any applicants no matter what gender." I said addressing the fact that I'm a woman trying to join the Night's Watch, which has never been done before, before he brought it up.

"My half-brother Jon is a part of the Night's Watch." Bran said looking around the room. "This was his room." Things started to fall into place. That's what must've caused Theon, Robb, and Catelyn's mixed reactions when I mentioned the Watch.

"How long has he been at the Wall?" I inquired trying to further the conversation. Maybe having a connection on the inside will increase my chances of being accepted.

"About a year." He said simply.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Bran shook his head in response.

"Some, but not much. What we have heard is brief and vague. He doesn't say much about what it's like. I think he kind of feels like he doesn't belong here. He's the 'bastard' child of my father and another woman so my mother has never taken kindly to him. I think he belongs here just as much as anyone."

I remained silent. That was sad, everyone deserves to feel like they belong somewhere. I guess the Wall is where he feels he belongs. "When do you expect you will leave?" Bran asked.

"I was thinking in the morning. I would like to arrive before the beginning of the month so I can start training with the new wave of recruits." I explained.

"That's smart. I wish you luck in your endeavors. If things don't go the way you play you are always welcome back in Winterfell." Bran said kindly. He called for Hodor again who came and took him out of the room. It dawned on me then that people here had been calling me 'lady' as if I was highborn. I was the definite opposite of highborn. I was raised in the dirt, ash, and rubble of what was once a great fortress.

Later that night I joined the Starks and Maester Luwin for dinner. I felt more well-fed than I had in ages. There was venison and pork and steak with a wide assortment of vegetables and other crops that were harvested locally. I bid them goodnight after dinner and thanked them for their hospitality.

I went back up to the room and changed into a light blue night dress and braided my hair down my back to my waist. I laid on top of the bed, feeling awkward in my current position. I had been relying on this family for so much these past few weeks. It was time I started to be independent and chart my own course.

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with another update. Thank you for reading and for the reviews that y'all have left. It really means a lot to me. The next chapter should be up soon so stay tuned for that. Please follow/favorite/review and all that stuff and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-xlovelylunax**


End file.
